


Yo Ho Sebastian

by Aloneindarknes7



Category: Gay Pirates (song)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cosmo Jarvis - Freeform, Gang Rape, Gay Pirates - Freeform, M/M, Narrator (Gay Pirates) - Freeform, Sebastian (Gay Pirates) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloneindarknes7/pseuds/Aloneindarknes7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with his face bloody and the tears rolling down his sun kissed cheeks, he thought Sebastian looked beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Ho Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> Written due to the song Yo Ho Sebastian (Gay Pirates) by Cosmo Jarvis being so heart-breakingly amazing.

"Let’s have a hearty tune to celebrate our new cabin boy lasting his first full month out at sea!” The captain ordered of him. The rest of the crew let out cheers, always excited for some form of entertainment for their particularly more boring days out at sea.

The life of a musician on a pirate ship was nothing glamorous, considering he was only valued as a form of entertainment for the rowdy crew he had been taken into. Still the musician was prepared to sing and make up a song if it pleased the crew and lead to a night of dance. Walking up to the cabin boy, he asked, “And do you have a name, cabin boy?”

The cabin boy turned to him and that was when he realized that the cabin boy wasn’t much of a boy. He looked barely younger than himself. Grinning, the cabin boy answered, “Sebastian.”

That was when the musician realized he was doomed. He began to play, making up the song as he went, and trying to ignore the fact that he was in love.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

“Your songs are possibly the only reason I have not tossed myself overboard yet.” Sebastian told him one night, standing so close to him that it was more of an effort for them to not be touching shoulders.

“Why sign up to be a cabin boy then?” He asked, trying to ignore the warmth coming from Sebastian on the otherwise cold night the sea often brought.

“Didn’t really have the choice, you know?” Sebastian murmured.

“Aye, I know all about that.” He sighed and continued to look out across the rolling waves he often cursed for never being land. He felt Sebastian’s pinky finger brush against his own but it was mostly caused by the movement of the ship.

It might have been minutes or even hours that they remained standing side by side, their hands on the railing, quietly staring out across the sea reflecting the night sky. He wasn’t even sure who had started it really but it didn’t matter because by the beginning of the sunrise, their hands were connected on the railing.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He desperately tried to escape the rough hands pinning him down. The harsh words around him drowned out any screams or protests he made. He didn’t try to call out for help. No one would help him, not when it was the quartermaster between his legs. He feared what would happen to him if the captain knew.

Biting his tongue, he tried to keep quiet despite the pain and humiliation. He didn’t want Sebastian to witness this. He didn’t want Sebastian to ever be in this position. If it meant it was his humiliation to bear each night and it would spare Sebastian, then he would accept his fate.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

“I’m supposed to be getting this to the captain,” Sebastian motioned to the plate of food he held in his hands. “And you know we aren’t supposed to talk to each other anymore or else they’ll continue to hurt you.”

“I don’t care, Sebastian.” He promised as he reached up and cupped the boy’s face in both of his hands. “Seeing you keeps me breathing.”

“It won’t be that way if the captain finds out. The only reason the crew won’t tell him is because you’re providing even more entertainment for them now.” Sebastian’s eyes began to water.

“None of that now,” he leaned forward and kissed Sebastian gently on the lips. “I can’t have you crying when I’m around; it’s the only time I can manage to smile.”

“The things they’re doing to you,” Sebastian’s voice broke off at the end of his sentence. “It’s not fair that they spare me. You don’t deserve this. I’d rather suffer equally with you.”

“And I’d rather you not.” He protested.

“You don’t even have a hammock anymore.” Sebastian argued.

He shrugged and offered a smile. “I spend the nights on the floor, dreaming of you being wrapped around me and it keeps me warm enough.”

Sebastian smiled back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian kissed him and then turned his head to press a kiss to one palm before pulling out of his hands. “I have to return to the captain now before he becomes suspicious.”

“We’re going to leave this ship one day,” he began, their normal parting words.

“Somewhere far away,” Sebastian nodded in agreement.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

His entire body tensed as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Pushing his boots back onto his feet, he winced as he began to tie the laces back up. When he looked back up, his breath caught as he spotted the man he loved with a black eye.

“They promised me that they wouldn’t make you pay if I wore these all day.” He began to untie the boots again and let them fall off his bleeding feet. “I’m sorry for not protecting you better, Sebastian.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Sebastian dropped in front of him and took his left foot in hand. He carefully pulled out the glass shards that had remained in his foot then wrapped it in a cloth he had brought with him. Sebastian paid his right foot equal care then stood to kiss him. “We don’t deserve this.”

“You deserve to be loved good and proper.” He took Sebastian’s hands in his own and applied kisses over the callused palms of his hardworking lover.

“You do love me good and proper. You protect me much more than you should.” Sebastian gently scolded.

“I’m yours, Sebastian, I’ll always protect you.” He smiled as Sebastian moved to sit next to him.

“And I’ll patch you up.” Sebastian’s head came to rest on his shoulder and entwined their fingers together. For a few minutes, the two knew peace as he ignored the pain in his feet and Sebastian ignored the pain of his eye.

_-_-_-_-_-

He was coughing up blood and hoping that it was caused by his split lip or a lost tooth and not something internal. That last kick to the ribs didn’t seem too promising though. Looking up from the blood, he quickly curled his hands back around his head as the three continued the beating. He didn’t really care about the beating; it was the sounds of Sebastian’s pain that was breaking him.

They had been caught together by the crew and nothing he said would make them spare Sebastian. The crew didn’t seem to care if the captain questioned Sebastian’s bruises.

“What’s this then?” The captain’s voice broke through all the commotion, causing every crewmember to freeze mid-kick. Clearing his throat, the gunner stepped over Sebastian to talk to the captain. The captain’s eyes narrowed. “Tie them up and get the plank ready for tonight then.” The captain looked over at him and spat on him. “I won’t tolerate that on my ship.”

His arms were yanked behind his back and tied at the wrists with rope. It was tight enough to cut off circulation but he didn’t care as his eyes fell onto Sebastian as he was dragged up the stairs. He was dragged after him and then proceeded to be tied to the main mast behind Sebastian. He thought it was particularly cruel for them to be so close and yet so far away from each other for their last remaining hours.

He could feel his fingers began to tingle from the loss of blood flow. “I hope they didn’t tie your hands as tight as mine.” He told Sebastian. He heard a chocked off noise come from the other side of the mass but he couldn’t quite decipher if it had been a sob or a laugh.

“At least we’ll go together,” Sebastian finally spoke as the crew was preparing the plank. “And we’ll finally get off this ship.”

“Do you think Hell is far enough away?” He asked Sebastian.

“I’ll love you still in Hell.” Sebastian told him.

“I’ll always be yours,” he ducked his head as the crew moved towards them. They walked around him to Sebastian. He didn’t know if it was better or worse to go second. As they brought Sebastian around, he knew that he wanted his last words to be the truest words he had ever spoken. “I love you, Sebastian.”

“We deserve much better than we’ve had.” Sebastian smiled bravely. Even with his face bloody and the tears rolling down his sun kissed cheeks, he thought Sebastian looked beautiful.

He didn’t hold back his tears at the splash and cheers from the crew. As he was shoved onto the plank, he looked into the waiting dark water and followed after Sebastian.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

It took him a minute to realize he wasn’t dead when the painful feeling of air rushed into his lungs. “Wha—what?” He called into the sky.

“I was able to find you on the bed of the ocean in time.” His eyes widened and he fumbled in the water until he could see Sebastian. Sebastian’s arms were wrapped around his waist and holding him above the water.

“Sebastian,” he didn’t need to say anything else.

“If you can tread water with your legs, I’ll untie your hands and then you can untie mine. It’ll give us a better chance to survive the ocean.” Sebastian told him. He nodded and turned around as he began to kick with his legs.

It was difficult but they managed to free their hands and remained treading water. “This is probably worse than drowning quickly.” Sebastian apologized.

He shook his head and promised, “We’re going to be okay.”

“What makes you believe that?” Sebastian asked.

“Because I can spot land,” he motioned and Sebastian turned around to look behind him. Sebastian let out a startled laugh of surprise.

“There might be hope for us yet if we can survive the swim.” Sebastian grinned.

“I know you’ll hold me above if I start to get tired.” He smiled back.

Sebastian nodded. “You’re right but I’d rather get to that island and spend however long we have left holding you.”

“Race you there.” They began to swim far away.

_-_-_-_-_-_-

They lied on the beach, gasping in air as their sore bodies tried to recover. It had taken painful hours of desperate swimming to finally make it to the shore. They had lucked out with the bright full moon and glittering stars leading their way to safety.

“We might survive here yet,” Sebastian stated. “There are trees and other foliage which promises nourishment to be possible.”

“Were you born such a smart boy?” He questioned as he rolled his head over to show the pride in his smile.

“My long hours on the ship taught me a lot.” Sebastian briefly explained as he smiled back. “I’m going to use my knowledge to take care of you. We’re going to survive here.” Sebastian slowly dragged over through the sand to lie over his chest. “This is our land.”

“You’ve always been my land, love.” He didn’t care how much it hurt, he leaned down and pressed a kiss against Sebastian’s sea soaked hair.

“I can craft a net to fish. Possibly digs for mollusks. If we’re lucky there will be edible vegetation here too. I know how to collect rain water too, in case a water source isn’t available here.” Sebastian murmured into his chest.

He began to laugh and brought an arm up to wrap around Sebastian. “You’re going to use the knowledge from that blasted crew to help us survive here.”

“Of course,” Sebastian looked up into his eyes. “They weren’t going to be able to kill our love.” He smiled into their kiss, knowing there were more kisses in their future as the sun slowly began to rise, coating the shore in bright rays. They were finally far away, somewhere where the captain wouldn’t be mad, somewhere without anymore beatings from the crew, somewhere where they can have much better than they’ve had.


End file.
